STPCOC15
Shining Brightly ☆ The Genesis Of A New beginning! is the 15th episode of the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Adventures starring the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad. Summary After refusing to join the cures, Cure Genesis takes on the human alias Gamizu Heidi and tries her best to avoid both the cures and the Nottoraiders. But what will happen when she's forced inbetween a rock and a hard place? How would she get out of that tough spot? Major Events Synopsis The episode starts with someone saying Serenity's name. The world then lights up as we see Riku looking down towards the screen. We now see that what we just saw was Serenity's point of view as we see her waking up. Serenity looks over to her desk and sees that her pendant was back to normal and the Ophiuchus Princess Star Color Pen laid next to it, the Star Tablet flashing in the corner nearby. Serenity notices these and remembers the events from earlier. She freaks out and asks Riku how long she was out, and he replied by saying that she had passed out and received a serious cold from the rain. She was unconscious for a total of 16 hours and she was half-asleep for 32 hours. She was never awake for the past two days. Serenity starts to freak out more as more thoughts of the past events flood her memory. She jumps out of bed, grabs her satchel, stuffs the Twinkle Book, Her Star Color Pen, The Ophiuchus Star Color Pen, and the Star Tablet inside. She then throws the pendant around her neck and the bag onto her shoulder. Serenity then runs out of the house, leaving a confused Riku behind. He shrugs and then grabs his bag, leaving the mansion behind himself. We now see Kitsudeme being scolded by the mysterious figure that appeared to be his boss. The figure was rebuking Kitsudeme for his failure, but Kitsudeme said that he may not have successfully eliminated Heideri, but he DID reclaim Heideri's Dark Pen for them. That was what got him off the hook... for now... Meanwhile, we see the same mysterious girl with blond hair from before walking through the woods. We cannot see any of her facial features. Then, she suddenly trips on a fallen tree and stumbles down the hill. We see someone notice her and watch as she falls right towards them. This person then catches the girl, asking if she was alright. This person was revealed to us... Riku... The girl nods slightly with wide light green eyes, surprised that anyone would care about her. She then winces in pain as her arms slip through Riku's grasp and she falls to the ground in front of him. Riku gets down and pulls out a First Aid Kit, saying that he has just the thing to help. We then see Serenity and the other cures trying to figure out what to do. Should they go find Heideri or should they try to figure out why the Star Tablet is flashing, or should they investigate the mysterious transformation of Serenity's Star Color Pendant? Fuwa then pops out of nowhere and says that they should go find Heideri. They all agreed with Fuwa and then overall decided to find Heideri as the first order of business. Back with Riku and the mysterious girl, Riku had just finished bandaging her knee. He then helped her up off the ground and she thanked him. Riku asked her how she felt, and she smiled, saying that it was a lot better now. But Riku still saw pain in her eyes. He then decided to look further into this... and see whether it was from her scrape or not. After introducing himself, the girl introduced herself as "Hei...... Heidi. Gamizu Heidi," and Riku thought that name was very nice. He asked her why she was in the woods alone, and she explained that she needed some time alone to herself to think. She then asked him what he was doing there, because she thought that it was only fair. Riku said that he used to climb trees and journal there, but now he just goes there to think about very complex things. Heidi nods, but then runs to a nearby tree. Riku asks her what she was doing, and she responded by saying that she was climbing a tree. She told him to join her and he shrugged. With nothing better to do, he went and he climbed up the tree next to the one Heidi was in. They then hung upside-down like monkeys and had a laugh. But that was when Riku noticed all the twigs in the girl's hair. He got down and started going through his bag again. Heidi got down to see what he was doing. We now see a split-screen. The right of it was black, whereas the left one showed Serenity searching through a part of the woods. The screen then goes dark as another part lights up, showing Hoshiko looking from the ground and Ella Marie looking from a tree. That part goes dark and another lights up, showing Vega searching while Mirai was sharing a Star Donut with Fuwa. That part of the screen then goes dark and then shows another part depicting Kitsudeme waving some sort of radar around. Then, the two halves of the screen both light up. The left half showed The North Star Compass on the ground with Serenity in the background, while the right half showed Kitsudeme's radar in his hands. A red dot appears on the screen on the radar at the same time as the light pink jewel starts to flash on the North Star Compass. Serenity runs to pick it up, only to see it was guiding her somewhere. She calls the others and then they all go to follow the compass while Kitsudeme just teleports away. We now see Riku tightening something: A blond-colored blob. He takes out a hand mirror and puts it in front of Heidi's face, asking how she liked "it". We then see that he had styled her hair into a ponytail. She puts her hands together and tells Riku that it looked amazing. He then noticed that she was genuinely and fully smiling. Whatever had made her sad before, she had completely forgotten about. But then there was an explosion. We see a Notrigger in front of the two as well as an army of Nottorei that suddenly surrounds them. Kitsudeme claps slowly as he steps into the ring of Nottorei. He then asks her in disbelief whether she actually thought that she'd be able to hide from him... and then he said her former villain name, shocking Riku and noticeably bringing the look of pain and sadness into her eyes... as well as a burning anger. The cures then land between Heidi and Kitsudeme, striking defensive poses. Then, Kitsudeme tells the Nottorei to attack, and then they all start charging at the group. Kitsudeme does his signature smirk as he hops onto the shoulder-like part of the Notrigger. He then taunts Heidi while the cures fight by asking her why she doesn't use her power. He then continues by asking if it was only a one time thing. Still smirking, he then says that if she was only able to transform once, then she truly was PATHETIC and that she DEFINITELY doesn't deserve life. Riku notices how Kitsudeme's words hurt Heidi, and he steps in to defend her. He yells at Kitsudeme and tells him that he should be ashamed of himself. He then lowers his head and makes one of the most valuable statements to Heidi ever: He told Kitsudeme that if he dared make her cry, then he would fight! An aura then surround Riku as he charges at Kitsudeme, jumping up and launching a kick at him. This knocks Kitsudeme off his perch on the Notrigger. Kitsudeme tries to act as if he wasn't hurt at all, but Riku saw right through him. Kitsudeme then thought of a devious plan as he saw that everyone but Heidi was fighting. He told the Notrigger to attack. The Notrigger then shot a projectile at Heidi and time suddenly slowed down as it got close to her. Heidi looked around, noticing that she was the only thing moving normally. However, she was unable to take a step away from the upcoming doom that was to face her. She looked around to see if there was anyone or any possible way to avoid the upcoming fate, but then she saw a small glow from her jacket pocket. She reached her hand in her pocket and pulled out her Star Color Pendant and her Star Color Pen. She said to herself: "I couldn't possibly use this power," "I can't. It would be wrong," and "I just can't!" But then she saw Fuwa, who was almost completely stopped in time while in the middle of throwing a Star Donut at Nottorei. She remembered Fuwa's face to her while she was dead and in that world of nothingness. She remembered all those sorry looks that she had received from the alien ever since their first encounter. And then she looked at Fuwa now, seeing the determination in her eyes... to protect her. Fuwa cared so much about her, that she would endanger herself? This confused Heidi, but she couldn't hold it back any longer. She wouldn't make anyone suffer... especially because of her. She would protect them all, for they went to the extent of endangering themselves to protect her. She gave in to her heart's true feelings and a rush of confidence went through her. As time sped up, she put the pendant on around her neck and threw her Star Color Pen in the air. She recited the transformation phrase as it landed in the opening of the pendant. She then transformed at she blocked the attack that came at her. As she was covered in sparkles, her strength rushed to her aid. As her gloves and shoes appeared, her emotional and physical wounds' pain left her. Then, as her hair changed, she ran to the Notrigger, picked it up, and then threw it into the ground. As her pendant was transforming into a brooch, sparkles swirled around her. Riku watched in amazement, proud of her for getting her light back into her eyes. The cures and Nottorei froze and looked at her in shock. Fuwa squealed with delight... but Kitsudeme scowled and told all of his troops to get her. They all charged at her, but she jumped in the air, spun around, and then threw her arms out to her sides as she landed. This knocked them back a couple yards, but they still continued to charge at her. She then jumped up and used her attack, Genesis Imaginate, for the very first time. She landed right before all of Kitsudeme's Nottoraider army fell. She looked at Kitsudeme with a look that he couldn't quite describe. But it was a look of determination and wisdom. It was a look of the anger that remained in her after he endangered what she cared about. It was a look of all the pain that was cultivated in strength. It was a look that made Kitsudeme know that he was overpowered... so he retreated. We now see Heidi and Riku on a bridge overlooking Mihoshi Town as the sun started to set. Riku told her that he was proud of her for becoming a Pretty Cure... and Heidi merely nodded. But then she turned to him and asked him with a quite puzzled look, "You never told me you had magic powers. How long have you had them?" for she knew that he didn't when she called him an innocent bystander and tried to kill him a couple weeks back. Riku laughed and then said that he had no idea what came over him... but he knew that he didn't have magic powers... it was only the feeling. Heidi laughed a little at his answer as the episode ends. Characters Pretty Cures Niku Serenity/Cure Astro Shinseichiri Vega/Cure Nebula Hisakawa Hoshiko/Cure Comet Marie Ella/Cure Rocket Hoshiwa Mirai/Cure Galaxy Gamizu Heidi/Cure Genesis Mascots Fuwa Villains Kitsudeme Amatse(silhouette only) Nottorei Notrigger Secondary Characters Fukui Riku Trivia Gallery STPCOC15/Image Gallery Category:Stub Category:Article Stubs Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Adventures